Who are YOU?
by whisperkey
Summary: Due to an explosion and a timeturner, Fred and George Weasley get sent back to the time of the marauders, their idols. Its basically a fluff story.
1. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I really really wish I was JK Rowling.

"Fred! George! I didn't see you on the train!" a voice yelled behind them. The twins turned as one to see a certain Hermione Granger running straight for them.

"Hey! Hermione!" They said in unison. Suddenly their faces turned to horror as they realized they were holding fireworks that were about to go off. Suddenly, Hermione's foot slipped and she tumbled forward. A small shiny object that was attached to a gold chain flew from her hands and hit the fireworks just as they exploded. The explosion hit the twins who were thrown backwards several feet. Their faces black with soot, they stood up and stared at each other. They burst out laughing. Turning to help Hermione up, they found themselves in a deserted hallway. That was odd. Suddenly voices could be heard from the corridor that intersected this one a few feet away.

"So, I was just telling Snivellus to skive off when Lily storms up to me and screams at me to stop torturing him. I tried to tell her that he was the one who instigated it, but she didn't believe me. Anyways-" the voice stopped as they came into the corner and came face to face with two boys covered in dirt.

Fred and George looked at the group of boys in front of them. They lit up. "Harry! I missed you on the train! What's up? Who's Snivellus, by the way? You never mentioned him before. Malfoy's your usual annoyance, and besides, you don't know any Lily." They finished.

"Ummm...Who are you two? Why are you dirty and who's Harry?" the boy who looked like Harry said.

"You're Harry and we're Fred and George Weasley. Hello? We're the twin brothers of your best friend, Ron? And your other best friend, Hermione distracted us, letting the fireworks explode in our hands." Fred said, completely confused. He looked at Harry carefully. Suddenly, he looked at 'Harry's' eyes. They weren't green. "AHH! Harry! What did you do to your eyes? Why are they hazel? They're supposed to be green. You're, like, famous for them. OH SHIT! What the hell did you do to your scar!"

"Green Eyes? I've always had hazel, and what scar? And I'm James." he said, utterly confused by now.

"James? You're...You're.." Fred sputtered.

"Fred...DON"T TELL HIM! I think I figured out what happened." he inched closer to him. Whispering in his ear, he said "Don't tell him he's dead, it'll freak him out more, and don't let him know about Lily. It might ruin their relationship."

"OH! Um...Does this mean what I think it means?" Fred asked George. They looked at eachother. "OH MY GOD! We're in the past. That's Harry's dad and his friends!" Turning they studied the four guys standing there, looking utterly confused. "Um we're sorry, you guys, due to an accident in the future, we've been sent back here. I don't know how. Who are you, besides James. We know you. We see your son every day." They said in unison.

"I have a son?" James queried, curious and confused.

"In our time you do. That's why we called you Harry. Anyways, who are the rest of you?" they asked.

"Um.. This is Sirius Black-" James started.

"Sirius! We've met you in the future." Fred clapped a hand over his mouth. That might implicate what had happened to James. "Sorry, continue."

"Um...This is Remus Lupin." James continued.

"Oh yeah! Professor Lupin! You were, like, the best DADA teacher, ever!" The twins chorused. They glanced at the fourth boy. Short and fat, he looked like a rat.

"This is Peter Pettigrew." James finished. Both of the twins worked hard to keep their look of revulsion and loathing towards him off their face. They knew who he was and they didn't want to talk to him.

"Cool to meet you guys. Um. We have a favor to ask of you," said George. "Could you bring us to Professor Dumbledore, he's headmaster during our time and we'd like to speak to him about this issue."

"Um, sure, he's headmaster now. We'll take you to the office. He's headmaster now, and I'm headboy." James said. With that the four marauders(unknown to Fred and George) turned and led the twins down the hallway. Reaching the stone gargoyle, James said clearly "Lemon Drop." The gargoyle slid away and they went up the stairs. Knocking quietly on the door, James waited for Dumbledore to call enter, which came almost immediately.

"Erm, Professor, I was w/ Remus, Sirius and Peter and we came upon these two. They said that they were knocked backwards in time and that they know you. I'll just let you deal with them, since I am totally confused by them." James said, hurriedly and they all left the room. Fred and George stood there. They had been in this office so many times that it was like a second dormitory for them.

"Um, Hello Professor Dumbledore. Boy. This is strange. I'm introducing myself to a guy whom I've known for the last years, and he doesn't know me now, cuz we're in the past. I'm Fred Weasley. This is my twin George. We are currently, in our time, seventh years in Gryffindor. I don't know how it happened, but somehow we were thrown back here when we exploded our fireworks and they collided with a flying object from the hand of Hermione Granger. She's a friend of Potter's son, who's at Hogwarts then. Um, so we don't know what we're supposed to do." Fred finished, lamely.

"Well. This is most interesting. I believe my future self, knowing more of the situation, will perhaps know what to do. In the mean time, Since you were already in Gryffindor, I will place you in there, so that you may continue your studies. The four boys who brought you here will be your dorm-mates. Now let's see, we have to get a good story for others to believe. I know. Your parents sent you to a school in the Americas but recently decided to send you to Hogwarts instead. You are british born, so that will explain your sounding like everyone else." Dumbledore said, calmly.


	2. The Boys Dorms

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter characters. I wish I did, but I don't.

"Oh, this is so weird. Why did we get sent back to this time, why couldn't Harry?" Fred muttered. "I mean its his dad that he's never met."

"Sh! Fred! We can't let on to them that James is dead and Pettigrew betrayed them, it could change the future! We have to be extremely careful. It's gonna be hard for us. I suppose jokes wouldn't hurt, but seriously, we can't do anything big! This is horrible!" George said, serious for once.

"You're right! This is horrible. What are we going to do?" Fred said, a horrified look on his face.

"Well for starters, you could go to the dormitories, as its after curfew." An amused voice said from behind them. The twins spun around. The girl standing there had dark auburn hair and stern look on her face. Fred and George looked at her eyes. They were a bright amused green. Fred and George went pale.

"Lily Evans?" they chorused, looking at the eyes they had seen on Harry Potter for the last 5 years of their lives.

"Um yeah, and since I'm Headgirl, I get to ask who the hell are you?"

"We're Fred and George Wesley. We're transfer students from America, and before you ask we're originally from England, so we have the same accent." George said. "And before you ask how we know you, Dumbledore told us to look for you. He told us what you looked like. He said you could help us with the password into the Gryffindor common room. We've been sorted into there, you know."

"Well. This is interesting. Come with me, I'll show you the way." She swept past them. Fred and George exchanged amused glances. They knew the shortest way to the Gryffindor common room. They probably knew almost all the hallways in Hogwarts. It was probably only second to their idols, the Marauders, Bless them, the troublemakers. Still they had to pretend they didn't know their way around. So they followed Lily around and finally found themselves in front of the Pink Lady (they could have cut 5 minutes off the trip.). "Now the password is Fortuna Major. I hope you'll remember it. Oh and the headboy, James Potter, whom you'll be rooming with will show you the Great Hall and how to get to your classes tomorrow." With that, she walked off to go up to the Girls Dormitories. Fred and George glanced at each other. They shrugged. Turning, oblivious to the stares they were getting from younger students, they went up to the seventh year dorms for boys. They'd be rooming w/James, Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew, the rat. They walked into the room. All four of the boys stopped talking and glanced up.

"Oh. Um. Did we tell you? We're Gryffindors in 7th year where we came from. Dumbledore allowed us to come here. You'll notice the two extra beds in the corner?" Fred offered. He stuck his hand in his pockets. He felt something there. Grinning at George, he took it out. "So, Peter, do you want a candy?"

"Yeah sure." Pettigrew took the candy and popped it in his mouth. As soon as he had swallowed it, a huge canary took Peter's place. Fred and George doubled over, laughing. "George, It still works, despite going into the past!" Everyone else was staring at where Pettigrew had been moments before. At the looks on their faces, Fred explained. "Don't worry, you guys, it's just a simple charm. He'll molt in a minute."

"That was amazing, Fred, Do you have more? We have a million people we could do that to!" James finally got out. Fred stared. He hadn't quite expected this. Lupin had never struck him as a particular prankster. Then again, he had been a professor. "Um we don't have any more with us now, but they're easy to make." He said.

"I have a feeling that we'll get along quite well, now, won't we?" James said, grinning. He had apparently gotten over the confusion the twins had caused him.

"Yeah, Forge and I, we have tons of jokes that we could show you. Actually, we plan on opening a joke shop when we graduate." Fred said.

"Really? That's cool!" Sirius said. "Maybe I'll visit it, in the future, of course."

"Haha. Yeah, seeing as how you're godfather to Harry, I'd assume so!" George offered, and immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oops!"

"Hey, Jamesie boy! You hear that? You're gonna name me godfather to your son!" Sirius crowed.

"Yeah I heard, and I have to say, I don't know what my future self was thinking!" James retorted.

"HEY!" Sirius said, pouting. George and Fred looked at each other and laughed.

"What do you say, Forge, are we going to have a good time here?" George asked.

"I say, Gred, that we will be having a lovely time here! This must be, like, a jokester's heaven!" Fred said.

"So you guys have nicknames. Now, Which one of you is Gred and which is Forge?" Remus asked.

Shaking their fingers, Fred said "Now that's for us.."

"To know, and" George said.

"You to.." Fred continued,

"Not know!" they said together, laughing.

"Wow! You guys really know each other well! Better than we know each other." Peter said. Both Fred and George could barely contain the glares at Peter. They knew the group didn't know each other well enough because a certain rat would turn sides on them.


	3. Prongs and Snivellus

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all other characters from her books. She doesn't own the plot of my story though.

George rolled over and blinked. As he sat up, he heard strange voices. It wasn't Lee Jordan. Why wasn't Lee there? He was there other dorm mate. Odd. Suddenly he heard the word Prongs. He shot up, ripping open the curtain. He stared at Sirius. Sirius smiled back. "Who said Prongs?" he said loudly.

Sirius' smile faded. "Um..I did. I was talking to James here. Its just a nickname, you know."

"Yeah. ONLY the nickname of one of the 4 guys Fred and I have worshipped ever since we came into the possession of a certain Marauder's Map. Does this mean..that You guys are the Marauders?" George said, eyes wide.

"Um, we do call ourselves that. And how did you get the Marauder's Map?" Sirius asked.

"We erm stole it from Filch." George said. "Wait a sec, I Gotta tell Fred." Jumping up, he ran over to fred's bed and flung open the curtains. "Fred! Fred! Wake up! You'll never believe this! Wake up Fred!" He said, shaking Fred.

"Eehhhh..Go away. Lemme sleep." Fred mumbled, batting a hand at George.

"NO! Fred! Wake up! The four here are the Marauders, Fred! The Marauders!" George hissed.

"NO WAY! That was just a dream. Go tell Jordan what you're hallucinating." Fred said.

"Ummm. Fred?" George turned so that Fred could see the rest of the room. "They're real. We're in their time. And they're the marauders I heard Sirius call James 'Prongs'."

"Seriously? You guys are the marauders?" At everyone's nods, Fred said "WOW! I mean it's totally cool that you are the marauders. I wonder why your future self never told us, Remus. I mean he knew we totally revere you guys. You did, like the best pranks ever. We haven't beat you yet, in our time, and we've pulled some pretty crazy tricks. According to Hagrid, We only give you a 'run for your money.'"

"Um..We're flattered. I guess I'll tell you our nicknames. You know that James is Prongs. Well, I'm padfoot, Remus is Moony, and Peter is wormtail." Sirius said.

Fred slapped a hand to his forehead. "Jeez..I am such a blockhead. I should have thought of that the minute I found out Lupin was a werewolf. Moony! How could I be so dense?"

"How do you know I'm a werewolf?" Remus asked.

"Um, Hermione figured it out and told us. We don't have a problem with it. We totally respect you, you are totally cool." George said.   
"Uh...interesting. Who's Hermione?" Remus said, very self-conscious.

"Oh! She's like Harry's best friend." Fred said. "She found out when Snape substituted and forced them to write an essay on werewolves."

"I have to work with that git? Great. I bet he's potions master. And as mean as ever." Remus groaned.

"Yup. You got it. He's a stupid git who doesn't deserve to teach." Fred said. "Is he around now?"

"Unfortunately, Snivellus is around." Sirius said. "OH Crap. We should be at breakfast. Come on you guys. Let's go." Fred and George hurriedly pulled on their clothes. They'd have to see about getting some new ones. Just one or two. They'd also have to have some parchment. They could borrow books from the Marauders. Not that they planned on much work, anyways. They wouldn't be here long. Hopefully long enough to learn from the Marauders, but not longer, they really wanted to get back to their friends. It was just too strange to be talking to a guy they had known as dead their whole lives. The two of them got up and ran down the stairs, to find the marauders and Lily Evans. James had his arm around her shoulders, she was trying to get it off.  
"NO! James! Not Here!" she was complaining. Fred and George raised their eyebrows. They didn't realize that they had gotten together this early in the game.

"AWW! Look! Two love birds.. Soo sweet." Fred and George said, in unison.

Lily glared at them. "You know, that unison thing is getting REALLY annoying."

Fred and George grinned.

"What.."Fred started

"Can..."George continued.

"We.." Fred said

"Say?" they finished. "We're twins!" Laughing they followed the marauders out of the Gryffindor common room. As the group neared the entrance hall, they noticed a certain greasy-haired slytherin. Both Fred and George reacted at the same time.

"Gred, I'm SCARED. Look at the evil slitherin!" Fred said in a high pitch voice.

"It's ok Forge, I'm sure the evil bad man won't attack us. After all, we have the great Marauders to protect us!" George responded, in a deep male soothing voice. All of the marauders burst into laughter. Lily looked upset, but could barely contain the smile.

"Who the hell are you? What gives you the right to speak to me? I'm sure you're just some low-down mudbloods, after all, You're associating with the marauders." Snape sneered at them.

"Actually, We're just as pure-blood as you, _Snivellus,_ But we come from America, so you don't know us. Name's Wesley, George Wesley." Fred said, matter of factly, sticking out his hand. He got peculiar looks from all of the marauders. Lily looked unperturbed, as she truthfully believed they were from America. The group walked past Snape and into the Great Hall, which looked exactly the same as it had in their time.


	4. Snuffles

Disclaimer: Characters: JK Rowling's Plot: Mine.

A/N: I know its not realistic, but yeah....none of it is.. um, beginning of 5th year for Harry. I just reworked this chapter, I hope it runs better!

"Professor Dumbledore!" yelled Hermione, as she scrambled up the stairs to his office. "Professor Dumbledore! Something really really bad happened!" As she entered the room, she noticed that no one was there. She frowned. Turning around, she ran down the stairs. Since Dumbldore wasn't in his office, she figured she should find Professor McGonagall. She was Deputy Headmistress. She ran off to her offices. She crashed into the room to find Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape standing in an urgent meeting. "Professor Dumbledore! I'm sorry, but I have to tell you something!" she said, loudly.

"Would it, perhaps, have anything to do with two twins from 7th year Gryffindor, per chance, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked, silkily.

"Erm yes! They were exploding fireworks as I tripped, and...and my timeturner flew into the explosion. And the Weasley twins are gone!" Hermione said. "But...you already know that don't you?" she asked fearfully.

"Professor Snape, stop terrorizing Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore said. "We did not know that was what happened, but yes, we were aware that the twins are no longer here, per se. You see, they are still in this school, Miss Granger. I trust you understand the implications of what I'm saying." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Do you mean, that they're in history?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, my dear. My memories are being changed, as we speak. The same goes for Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. They are being introduced to identical twins who claim to be from America, but have no accent. They claim their last name is Wesley." Professor Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye, said, folding his fingers into a tent.

"If I may, What time were they thrown back to, Professor?" Hermione asked timidly.

"I'm afraid my dear, that the time will be experiencing pranks like never before. You see, Miss Granger, the weasley twins, who have been compared to the marauders, have been sent to the time of the marauders. I know you know who I speak of." Professor Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling madly.

"Oh, my, god." Hermione said. "I need to go talk to Harry and Ron." With that she turned and ran out of the room. She ran along the hallway, as she turned a corner, she ran into Ron.

"OUCH! Hermione! Why are you running! Have you seen the twins?" Ron pestered.

"Running to find you, And yes, in a way, I have seen the twins. Sort of. I'll explain to you and Harry when we find him. We need to find somewhere where we won't be overheard." Hermione said, between deep breaths.

"Um..I think he's in the dorms." Ron said.

"Come on, then!" With that she hurtled past him, dragging him up to the fat lady. "Wronski Feint!" she gasped out. The fat lady opened. They clambered into the room, to the gaping faces of everyone there. Hermione ignored everyone and dashed for the boys stairs, and suddenly skidded to a stop. "Umm, Ron? Get Harry, I'm going to get Ginny. This includes her." She turned and scanned the room. She was over in a corner, talking with some other fourth years. She walked over. "Umm...Ginny? I need to talk to you..With Harry and Ron, too, so we're going to the lake." Ginny stood up and walked with Hermione over to wait for the boys to return downstairs. When a very confused Harry and Ron descended the stairs, Hermione beckoned them to follow and walked out of the Common Room. When they reached the lake, Hermione plopped down. "Well, I guess this is a good way to start. Umm, You guys won't be seeing pranks anytime soon here." She avoided looking at any of them.

"What? Are you trying to say that my brothers actually got themselves expelled Hermione?" Ron said.

"NO...at least...I hope not. If they were, oh god. So much trouble. Actually, I know when your brothers are, Ron and Ginny. You may have been wondering where they were. I can assure you that the twins are here. Unfortunately, they are not here, today. Harry, when we meet the twins again, you may want to ask them about your parents." Hermione said, going red. She buried her face in her hands.

"My..parents? Hermione what happened to Fred and George?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Umm..they were setting off fireworks when I surprised them. They kind of forgot to..um...let go of them...and I tripped. Did I tell you guys that I still had the timeturner-" Hermione was cut off

"Wait, had?" Ginny said, catching on to the word choice.

"Yeah, had. It flew out of my hands and was exploded when the fireworks went off. It, erm, sent the twins back to when Harry's parents were in school." Hermione said, in a rush.

"Um, this is crazy, Hermione! My brothers are probably hanging out with Harry's parents. Weird. Scary." Suddenly a dog barked. They spun around. A big black dog was prancing, sniffing Fang. It glanced at them, meaningfully. Harry cried out "Snuffles!" and ran over to it. Everyone else stayed where they were.

As Harry approached, the dog sat, his tongue lolling. "Snuffles I'm so glad to see you! Kneeling he hugged the dog and whispered that they'd be out again, at midnight. If one looked closely, one would have been able to see that the dog nodded, imperceptible to most. Harry stood, patting the head of the dog once more. He turned and walked back to his friends. "I told snuffles that we'd feed him tonight at midnight." Everyone nodded.

Harry glanced at the clock, 11:45. He and Ginny were sitting in the common room, pretending to work on something they had finished hours ago. Ron and Hermione were on Prefect rounds. They would open the door, so Harry and Ginny could slip out and then pretend to see something down the hall. Suddenly the portrait opened, to admit the voices of Ron and Hermione. They were obviously arguing. Harry slipped the cloak around himself and Ginny and they walked quietly out of the portrait. Ron suddenly pretended to see something down the hallway, conveniently in the direction that led to the Entrance. Hermione trailed after, playing the part of disbelieving friend. She insisted that nothing was there. As soon as they rounded the corner, Harry took of the invisibility cloak so that they could all be under it. Quietly, they made their way down the stairs and onto the grounds. Snuffles was waiting by the whomping willow. It was evident that they were going to the shrieking shack. It was the easiest place for them to meet. Ginny looked slightly nervous, because she had only heard about what had happened there, but the others looked confident. As they walked along the corridor, they took off the invisibility cloak. No one was there, so they didn't have to worry about being found. As soon as they reached the shrieking shack, Snuffles transferred back to his human form, Sirius Black.

He looked at all of the students gathered there, his eyes resting for a moment longer on Harry, noting the bags under the eyes and the haunted look within them. As he glanced at Hermione, it was she who was apparently most distraught. He frowned. Usually she was the calm, levelheaded one. She was biting her lip, seemingly unconsciously. "So, Ron, did you realize that your brothers are about the smartest troublemakers, second to Harry's father and I?" he asked brightly.

"Well....yeah..sorta.." Ron looked confused. "I mean, knowing what you guys did, and they do now, its sorta obvious."

"Yeah, well, they showed as all sorts of pranks back when I was in school. Apparently an accident from this time will send them back. They kind of appeared right in front of us. It was a great secret, no one else knew." Sirius grinned. "They all thought the twins were transfers from America. It was great fun."

"Oh my god." Hermione whispered. "His memories are changing. This is not good. Not good at all. We need to get the two of them back." Ron too had a strange look on his face. "I hope they don't reveal anything, otherwise we might find ourselves with a different Harry, one who has parents. History is changing as we speak. What are we going to do?" Hermione looked panicked. Harry, who had been in deep discussion with Sirius, glanced at her, questioningly. She smiled weakly. Glancing at her watch, her mouth dropped open. It was that late already? "You guys! We have to get back, its 2 in the morning! By the time we get to sleep it'll be three." Hermione jumped up, grabbing Ron's hand and pulled him up. Harry stood reluctantly, giving Sirius a long hug. Sirius transformed into Snuffles and waited patiently for the group to gather themselves and put the invisibility cloak on. It was only the dog's sense of smell and hearing that alerted him to their presence. He made his way out of the house and back into the tunnel, making sure they were following him, periodically. As soon as they reached the Whomping Willow, the three of them muttered bye to Sirius and returned to the castle. Once they reached the corner before the hallway to get into the Gryffindor tower, Ron and Hermione slipped out of the invisibility cloak. They started to argue.

"I'm telling you, Hermione, I saw something. I know I did!" Ron protested loudly.

"Right. Ron. That's why we saw nothing, nil, nada, during your chase around the school." Hermione said, sounding ever so slightly annoyed.

"You're just blind." Ron huffed. "Wronski Feint." The Fat Lady muttered something and swung open. Ron and Hermione stood there staring at each other.

Hermione glanced away and muttered something that sounded like insufferable. Ron glared at her. "I am _not_ insufferable. If anyone here is insufferable, you are." He retorted. By this time, they knew Harry and Ginny were in the room and they climbed in after them. The portrait hole closed and Harry and Ginny took off the invisibility cloak. The four of them glanced at each other wearily and went off to their dormitories. Harry and Ginny fell asleep pretty quickly, but Ron and Hermione remained awake for a few hours before finally drifting off. Hermione's thoughts were mainly on how she could have made such a blunder. Ron, however, couldn't stop thinking about Hermione.


	5. Of Secrets and Cake

Disclaimer: You musta guessed it, since you're on fanfiction...I don't own it.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've got school...

"Did you see their faces? Oh my god, it was priceless!" Fred laughed. They had somehow slipped an astonishing number of students canary creams and a multitude of students in the Great Hall had suddenly turned into giant birds. Glancing at the staff table, he noticed that Dumbledore was smiling slightly. Fred gave him a two thumbs up with a wide grin. Laughing he turned back to his friends. Suddenly, a stern voice startled them out of their chatter.

"Professor Dumbledore requests that you meet in him in his office directly after Dinner is over. James is welcome to come with you." Professor McGonagall said, eyeing them.

"oh ok. Lovely day, Professor?" George grinned.

"Yes. It is." McGonagall said, shortly. She turned and walked out of the hall.

"Well..I'm done.. What say you to leaving this place, Forge?" asked George.

"Great idea, Gred..Shall we proceed to the office?" Fred asked in return. The two of them walked out of the Great Hall, oblivious to the glares they were receiving from roughly half the population of Hogwarts.

"Erm...Acid Pops...no?...how about...chocolate frogs?...ok...lemon drops?" Fred muttered. They had left James in the Great Hall, therefore having no way to get into the office.

"Stuck?" a voice asked lightly, behind them. The twins spun around, two parts of a whole, to find Lily Evans standing there, hands on her hips, lips pulled upwards in a smile.

"Lily! You gotta help us..we don't know the password!" Fred pleaded. He tried to give her puppy eyes. George pouted. Lily threw her head back and laughed.

"Tell me..why should I help you?" she asked playfully tossing her red hair.

"Because you love us! And you love red hair.." Fred added.

"Right. I forgot. I absolutely adore Red hair..it livens up the pasty complexion you two sport." Lily said jokingly.

"I think.." Fred said.

"that for that.." George continued.

"We shall.." Fred leered.

"have to.." George said.

"TICKLE YOU!" They shouted together. They lunged for Lily who evaded their grasp. She screeched.

"Mercy! Mercy! I'll tell you the password." She gasped.

"Promise?" Fred asked, grinning evilly.

"Promise!" She squeaked. "It's....Beans! As in Bertie Botts?" she added.

"Thanks, Lils! Love Ya!" Fred swooped down and kissed her on the cheek. Turning, he said "Beans" to the statue in front of them, which slid open silently. The two bounded up the stairs. Unbeknownst to them, Lily was following at a slower pace, looking thoughtful. She knew that the two hadn't been sent to his office for what they had done in the Great Hall. There was no major harm involved in that, and McGonagall had looked a little curious and confused too.

Fred knocked on the door. "Professor Dumbledore?" he called out.

"You wanted to see us?" George said.

"Come in," a calm voice said. Fred and George pushed open the door. "Sit down." Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, waiting for them patiently. Both of them sobered and sat down. "Now, I would like you to explain in detail how you were sent to this time. Explain what you were doing and how that pushed you back to now."

Lily's face was white. They were discussing something that was impossible. Settling next to the door, she listened.

"Well, um.."Fred mumbled, his face going red.

"What Fred is trying to say..is..um.."George stuttered.

"I'm trying to say that we were known as the James Potter and Sirius Black of our time." Fred said, with finality. "Its probably why there have been so many pranks lately." He grinned. "Anyways, as I was saying, we are the James and Sirius of our time, so you can imagine our record. We were setting off some fireworks when a friend of our brothers called our name. Yeah..we spun around, forgetting the fireworks, and we let them explode in our with something Hermione let go of when she tripped, we found ourselves here. We know that she had more than one class at a time during her third year. We don't know how she did that. That might have something to do with it. Actually...she's sort of like Lily. You'll know what I mean when she comes..all intelligent and everything.."

'They had a friend like her? Weird..It was kind of hard to accept they were from the future.. How? The only thing that messed with time was a that girl have possibly had one of those?' Lily thought to herself, sitting on the stairs outside of Dumbledore's office. 'If she was like me..then I wouldn't be surprised.' Lily was known to be a bookworm. She had been teased about it. Quietly, she stood and made her way back down the staircase. Shaking slightly, she made her way back to the Common Room. She wanted to talk to Remus. He would know what to do, with the two of them. They were from the future, for gods sake. She walked quickly along, hoping that he would be in the Common Room. "Cherry twist." The password had changed recently. She clambered through the portrait hole and stood in the Gryffindor common room. Scanning the room, she noticed Pettigrew, James and Sirius all cloistered in a corner. Remus was nowhere to be found. Frowing, she walked over to them. "Hey, guys, have you seen Remus?" she asked.

"Um, No Lils. We haven't. Is something wrong, you look sick? Maybe you need to see Madam Pomfrey? Or just go sleep for a while." James looked concerned.

Shaking her head, she said "No. Um..can I talk to you James?" she asked. 'Maybe he'll understand. He does sometimes, especially when he takes on that look.' She thought to herself.

"Yeah, Sure, I'll see you later, Padfoot, Wormtail. Ok?" Taking Lily's hand he led her out the portrait. "I know this good spot where we can talk. It's completely isolated, no one will be able to hear us." He said. After what seemed like forever he turned to a door that hadn't been there seconds before and opened it. Inside was a couch and a roaring fire. There was tea set out on a table in front of the couch and a throw rug on the floor. "Well..I didn't quite expect this, but this, my Lily, is the Room of Requirement. It outfits itself for whatever your needs are."

"Are you sure we're allowed to be in here," she asked, looking around curiously. Being Headgirl, she worried about things like that. Then again, James was Headboy. Not that that stopped him from being a prankster.

"Well, I think Dumbledore knows of its existence, and he's never said no one should be in here, so I think its alright." James said. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked, settling down on one end of the couch, leaving Lily to decide where to sit. She gingerly sat in the middle of the couch.

"I don't know where to start. I guess, with when McGonagall asked the two of them to go to Dumbledore's office. I followed them." She said, looking down. James had gone slightly pale.

"You didn't. No..Lils, how could you?" he moaned. Lily looked up. James looked angry.

"You didn't let me finish!" she answered angrily. "I gave them the password to Dumbledore's office, and then I followed them up. They believe they're from the future!" She shrieked the last word, disbelievingly. "Worse, so does Dumbledore! They're from America, right?" she asked. James glared at her.

"How could you Lily? How COULD you? Why did you have to follow them?" He put his head in his hands, his messy black hair flopping around.

"I-, I was curious. I don't know. It seemed odd that they would be going to Dumbledore's office." Lily whispered. "I mean, their prank wasn't that bad, and McGonagall wasn't screaming at them-wait, how do you know?" she looked at him curiously. James went bright red.

"I uh, I uh, I just know?" he tried, hopefully.

"That's total b.s. Why do you know?" Lily looked at him shrewdly.

"Uh..well, we stumbled on them the first day of school, they kind of thought we were someone else, saying I looked like a friend of theirs. It was odd. Anyways, we figured out they're from the future and that's all..We took them to Dumbledore." James hurried. Suddenly voices could be heard outside.

"Yeah, so I wonder if we'll go back to right when we were..or will there be the same number of days in between, so we'll have traveled the exact same amount of time?" The voice asked.

"I don't know, I hope we appear in the middle of a crowded hallway, that'd give everyone a fright." A different voice said, and laughed. Suddenly the door opened. "Hey! I didn't know that you guys used this room! Cool." Fred cried. "But...oh my god..Lily! You listened, didn't you!" he said. "No matter. As long as you don't tell anyone." Fred shrugged. George laughed.

"Welcome to the club, Lils!" he grinned. "Jamsie poo, I hope you weren't tormenting Lily here over it? Cos its not a big deal, as long as she doesn't tell the whole school."

"But-!" he exclaimed.

"Awww Jamsie poo wants to protect us, his Gryffindor aspects are coming out!" Fred crooned. "Don't get your back up, Jamsie poo! Is only a little secret. So, Lils, what say you to leaving him to simmer and come with us to nick some food off those nice house elves. We can tell you about the future!"

"Ok. I don't know if I want to know about the future, because it means that might change history..." Lily said.

"Ah, Lils, you're so smart. Come on. I can tell you about a certain friend who reminds us dearly of you. Its like we see her all over again in you. Pretty freaky, I must say.." George said. Offering his arm, he said "Shall we, my dear?"

"Of course. Let us depart this room." Lily grinned saucily at him. Stepping into the hallway, they glance around. No one had seen them exit the room, which was good. Wandering down the hall, Lily became curious. "I only heard a little of your conversation and you just repeated it in that room. You said that I remind you of a friend of yours?"

"Well, yes, but really, she's our little brother's friend. We think he likes her." George whispered, conspiratorially.

"It's rather obvious...I mean when she dated the most famous seeker in the world, he got all jealous.." Fred joined in.

"The most famous?" Lily questioned.

"Well, actually I was wrong about that...their other best friend is going to be known as the only one who can defeat voldemort.." George said.

"George! No! WE DON'T MENTION THAT!" Fred hissed.

"There is? Who is he?" Lily asked curiously.

"No one. No one at all." Fred said.

"Of course he's someone. His name must be known all over the world. Well, at least that gives me some hope." Lily said.

"Well yeah, but he's no one." George said.

"Oh. I see, giving to much away, are we?" Lily said.

"Welll....Yeah..it would be.." Fred said.

"Fine. Be that way." Lily huffed.

"We will." George said, mysteriously. Laughing at her expression, he reached up to tickle the pear that was the door handle into the kitchens. Stepping in, he greeted the house elf who rushed up to him.

"What does sirs and miss want?" the little house elf squeaked.

"How about some butter beer and biscuits?" George said thoughtfully.

"And cake! I'd love some cake!" Fred added.

"Of Course, misters! Dinky will gets you it right away!" the house elf cried, speeding away. Soon enough, she came back with plates of the food they had asked for. Lily gaped.

"I've never been in the kitchens before! I had no idea you could get food here!" she cried.

"Now, there's where you different from Her..our friend. She created this whole organization to free house elves. Its total crap. She called it SPEW." George grinned down at her. They climbed back out of the kitchens and headed back to the common room.


	6. Of Pranks and Plans

A/N: aakilane, its Fred and George. Do you remember them ever being supportive of S.P.E.W.? Do you? I thought that they would be more likely to scoff and deride S.P.E.W. then call it its true name.

Dragon Rider22, thanks..what kind of crazy? I didn't actually think this was too crazy, but that's just me..But it's a compliment, too me.

On to the Disclaimer:No, no, thanks, but I don't...Own it, I mean.

"So anyways, what you're basically saying is that we have to create a diversion and sneak into this office to get this highly illegal object, which could get us thrown in Azkaban for several years, if discovered. However, you are willing to break the spells on this office, we just have to create the diversion and slip in and get?" Fred asked, looking at Dumbledore. "That's easy, we've done variations of it all throughout our Hogwarts career. How do you think we got such knowledge of the school? Through a certain map we happened to find in Filch's office..."

"Well, this device happens to be in the ministry yes, and I happen to have a meeting with the current minister. If aforementioned device happens to disappear during this time, it would restore you to your own times." Dumbledore said, looking at them with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ok, Professor, well, if you'll excuse us, we have quite a bit of homework to finish." George said, standing.

"Yes. Homework." Fred said, a devilish gleam in his eye. As soon as they left his office, Fred rubbed his hands together, eyes gleaming. "Well. This is certainly a challenge." He said. They sprinted back to the common room, ignoring the stares they received on the way. Noticing two black haired mischevious 7th years sitting in a corner, Fred and George grinned. "Oi! Potter! We've got a proposition for you." Fred shouted, striding over to their corner.

"Well? Come on. On to plotting head corners!" George said, nodding towards the stairs towards the dormitories. The whole group was unaware of the stares they were receiving from the rest of the room. Of course, they didn't mind attention..

"So, why'd you drag us up here?" James asked. "We were perfectly comfortable down in the common room!" He said, mock indignantly.

"Well..We have to pull off a prankster's dream. We thought, that all of us together, we could do it. It is to return to the future. There is a device in the Department of Mysteries that we need to use to get back to the future. We need your help in getting there and to it." Fred said, gleefully.

"Get into the Ministry of Magic? Without them suspecting us? How are we supposed to do that?" Remus asked, a slightly disapproving note in his voice.

"Jeez, Moony, you sound exactly like our brother's friend..Then again, she was always the one to find the answer, now we couldn't expect that of you, now could we?" Fred said, somewhat disgustedly.

"Hey, don't go bashing moony. He loves pranking just as much as anyone. He's just a bit more of a prude than anyone else." Sirius jumped in. "Now, lets get down to business..."

"Ron? Are you ok?" A small hand rested lightly on his knee. Soft brown eyes looked into his. She was biting her lip slightly, something that made her even cuter. He loved it when she had that concerned look on her face. Blinking, he nodded, his long red hair falling into his eyes. "You were staring into space. Were you thinking about them?" He nodded again.

"I'm just worried that they're going to screw up our lives. What if they do something that causes you not to come here? So I don't know you anymore?" He bit his lip.

She giggled. "Ron, you know they wouldn't intentionally. They would fix it. At least I hope they would." He felt her scoot closer, grabbing his hand. He concentrated on that. He squeezed it slightly, and felt a responding pressure. "That's not going to happen, anyways. I doubt they're spending time with anyone who would seriously endanger that. I'm betting they're hanging with Snuffles and the crew."

Ron grinned. "Hey! Lovebirds! Dumbledore wants to see us. I'm going to get Harry. Now snap out of it!" Both of their faces snapped around to face a tall girl with flaming red hair. Her hands were on her hips and her lips were twitching, as if she was trying to hide a smile.

"We aren't lovebirds!" Ron protested, not noticing the slightly pained look on Hermione's face when he said this. He tended to be oblivious to things like that. Keeping a hold on her hand, he stood and practically pulled her out of the portrait hole.  
"Ron! Slow down! I'm short, remember!" Hermione, who was barely able to keep up, begged him to slow down.

"Oh, Sorry 'Mione." Ron looked down at her, grinning sheepishly. He slowed his pace a little, still gripping her hand tightly. Hermione smiled secretly to herself. There were little tingles in her stomach whenever she was near Ron. She knew she liked him but was always unsure of his feelings. He acted as if he didn't like her, but then he subconsciously did things like grabbing her hand or letting her hold his. It was a wreaking a bit of havoc on her emotions. Soon they reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Um...Hermione? Do you know the password?"

"Yes. It's sherbert drop. Odd, isn't it?" They watched as the gargoyle slid aside and quickly climbed the stairs. Knocking softly on Dumbledore's door, they waited until they heard a clear yes and entered. They both slid into seats and waited for Harry and Ginny to appear.

A/N: sorry its taken so long...combination of writer's block and no time w/school and all..


	7. Of Arrivals and Surprises

A/N: I don't think I'll be updating very often, at least until first semester is over...yeah...

Disclaimer:Been here done it. Not mine.

"Ginny! We're supposed to be in Quidditch practice right now! Why are you dragging me away from the field? The whole team is there!" Harry whined.

"First, the whole team is NOT there. I'm not there and neither are you, that makes 2 of 7 players who are there. Besides Ron is waiting for us, that makes 3 out of seven who aren't there." Ginny said, sharply. She had a strong grip around his wrist. She was leading, dragging a very reluctant Harry along behind her, who still held onto his firebolt. As the seeker, he felt obligated to be at every practice on time, which was why he was putting up such a fuss about leaving. Otherwise, he was ok with it. Exhaustion was setting in.

"But Angelina's going to yell at me!" Harry said, nervously.

"Yeah, so? She'll yell at me too. This is more important." Ginny said crossly, still dragging him. Finally they were in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Ginny! Why are we doing going to Dumbledore's office? I didn't do anything!" Harry said, sounding surprised. Ginny found it easier to pull Harry now that he was surprised, rather than stubborn and irritated. She quickly pulled him up the stairs into the office of Dumbledore, where Ron and Hermione were waiting.

"Ron? Hermione? Oh. Right. I get it now. This has to do with Fred and George, doesn't it?" Harry smiled. "Thanks for telling me Ginny." Sarcasm dripped off his tongue. With a slight noise from the back of his throat, Dumbledore caught everyone's attention. Harry jumped. He hadn't even realized that Professor Dumbledore was there. "Oh, Hi Professor Dumbledore."

"My memory is telling me that we found a way to get Fred and George back to the present time. I believe that all we have to do is wait. Now, they have broken into the ministry and they will use an instrument there to be able to return-oh. Hello." Dumbledore seemed to be looking directly at him. Harry frowned. He had been there the whole time, had Professor Dumbledore finally fallen off the deep end?

"It worked Professor! We're finally back!" An excited voice said from behind him. Harry twisted around in his chair, to find himself looking up at a very familiar looking red-head.

"Fred! Or George! Whichever one you are!" Harry yelped. "You gave me a fright!" Standing, he hugged Fred-or was it George-briefly. He stood back and noticed that the other was standing in the background holding onto a girl. Harry frowned. He walked towards him. "Hello, George." He could tell it was George because his eyebrows were darker than Fred's by a shade. "Who is this?" He asked, gravely. Everyone else didn't seem to notice the extra person.

"Come on, before anyone notices. Fred's doing this on purpose. He figured you would be the first to notice. The three of them slipped out of the room. The girl still hadn't said anything. "Do you know anywhere we can go?" George asked.

"Erm, I think there's a room called the Room of Requirement. I believe it's easy enough to get into." Harry said, looking curiously at the girl, who, now that he could see her in the light, looked to be about George's age and very shell-shocked. "Come on, I'll show you it." Just then he realized how odd it would look for a weasley twin, who had been known to be gone from the premises and a new girl to be walking through the hallway with the Harry Potter. Sighing, he flicked his wand and said clearly "Accio Invisibility Cloak!"

George gaped at him. "You have an invisibility cloak! How come you never told us! It would have been so useful."

Harry set his jaw. "That reaction. I usually only use it for emergencies. Like now." Soon, his cloak came zooming through the hall. He caught it deftly and threw it to George and the girl. They slipped it on. Assuming they were following him, he walked swiftly towards the staircase and jogged up it. He could here footsteps behind him so he assumed it was the two of them. Slowing his pace, he muttered out of the side of his mouth "Don't make so much noise. People will hear it." He turned the corner into the hallway and walked past where the door to the room of requirement was and walked past it, once...twice...thrice. There! There it was. He hurried over and opened the door. Holding the door, he heard a slight scuffling noise and a slight wind go past him. He shut the door and turned to face George and the stranger. "You do realize that you probably did not escape the notice of Dumbledore, he just let you go?" He said.

"Urm..hadn't thought of that, but yeah, makes sense." George said, more seriously than normal. "I guess I should tell you who this is, maybe help her understand where she is, or should I say when." His grip on her hand tightened slightly as he said this, and she jumped.

"Oh. Ok." Harry said. He couldn't think of anything else to do.

"This is Anastasie. We met her while at the Ministry of Magic. She's French. She doesn't speak much English, which might help explain her silence. Then again, wouldn't you be silent after being transported to the future?"

"Erm..yeah. Hi Anastasie, I'm Harry Potter." He stuck out his hand. Anastasie looked at him, shaking slightly. "I'm nothing to be afraid of." He smiled, in a way that he thought was encouraging. Instead, Anastasie stared at him, looking rather frightened.

"Il a les yeux de Lily! Les Yeux de Lily, mais il dit que son nom de famille est Potter! Ce n'est pas possible!" she said, while pointing at him, finger you repeat that in English?" Harry asked.

"I think...eyes?..oui..de Lily..you know de qui I speak?" She said, rather calmly, after her outburst.

"Eyes? My eyes are like Lily's? Yes, I've been told that..She is after all my mother.." Harry didn't find it prudent to mention that his mother was dead. If this girl knew Lily than coming to a time where Lily was dead would no doubt be very difficult. He sighed. "Why did you bring her with you, George?"

"Well, that's a long story. I suppose I have to tell it to you, of course. How much has Professor Dumbledore told you-at least before we appeared?" George asked, seating himself, and pulling Anastasie down with him, so that she was seated next to him.

"Not much, just that you had to steal something from the Ministry.." Harry trailed off.

"Ok. Well, we met with Professor Dumbledore, back then, and he only hinted at what we were supposed to do, but he managed to convey the work we had to do. Anyways, we went right back to the dormitories and planned it all out with..oh this is strange..your father. Anyways, they helped us plan this elaborate scheme. We had to break into the Ministry of Magic. We used a portkey that we happened to find lying around. It took us a while to find the entrance because Fred and I have only been there once and it was in this time. Eventually, we found it. Apparently, the 'misplaced'-"at this he grinned slightly and shrugged-"portkey led us to right in front of the entrance. Everything just looks different at that point. Anyways, so we got down there and there was no one in the lobby, you know what I'm talking about? The one with the statues?" Harry nodded. He had been there once, and only once with Mr. Weasley.

"So anyways, we're standing there, and suddenly, who do we run into but-" Suddenly the door to the Room of Requirement opened.

A/N:hahahaha. Yeah..I didn't know where to go with this..Forgive me? Please?


	8. Of Explanations and Explorations

A/N:I received 3 reviews within an hour of posting this story-thanks you guys! Anyways, When George starts to tell the story, I think I'm just going to write it as if it was happening, so please please please don't be confused!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Harry's head whirled around. Standing in the doorway was Hermione, Ron and Ginny, with Fred standing right behind him, mouthing apologies. "George! Why did you run out on us like that!" Ginny cried. She was halfway towards the couch he was sitting on when she noticed the small brunette next to him. "Who's that?" She asked, curiosity evident on her face.

"Long story, which I was about to tell Harry, here." George sighed. "I guess I have to tell all of you then." He settled back, allowing everyone time to find somewhere to sit.

"Well, this is Anastasie, she's French. Anastasie, this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. Ron and Ginny are my brother and sister-frere." He said carefully, as if he wasn't sure of himself. "and soeur." A look of comprehension on her face dawned.

"Its le couleur. Red. C'est évident." She giggled slightly.

"Er, yes. Our hair. Rather trademark, isn't it?" George said, the tips of his ears tinged red. "Anyways, as I was saying, this is Anastasie and she's from France. We met her during our escapades at the Ministry of Magic, which I suppose I should relate to you." Harry watched everyone else, who seemed to be just as curious as he. "Yeah, alright."

* * *

Fred and George glanced at each other and then at the others. Moony wasn't able to come, since it was only a day or two before the full moon. Padfoot and Prongs were there, however. Being seventh years, they had turned seventeen over the summer and would be able to apparate. Both Padfoot and Prongs were able to apparate, too. Thankfully. Apparently there was a tunnel to the shrieking shack under the whomping willow. It rather looked like the two of them were used to this. Then something dawned on the two of them.

Fred leaned forward. "Moony wouldn't happen to use the shrieking shack to transform, would he?" he said in a quiet whisper as he followed Padfoot and Prongs along the passageway. Sirius turned back and nodded. "Oh! Right then." Neither Fred nor George had ever been in the shrieking shack, though apparently their brother and Hermione and Harry had. All four of them were bent over and scooted along the passageway. As soon as they reached the shrieking shack, there were four pops and the boys were gone.

Somewhere in a deserted alley in the middle of England, Fred and George glanced at each other. Neither James nor Sirius had apparated here. Yet this is where they had always gone to the ministry as kids with their father. Where else could it have been? They looked around frantically. There was no phone booth. "Fred, Where is it? Did we apparate to the wrong place?"

"I don't know George," Fred said, sounding bewildered. Suddenly a huge black dog barked at the end of the alley.

"Snuffles!" George yelled and clapped his hands together. "Come here, Snuffles! Here, boy!" He put his hands on his knees and whistled. The dog bounded towards them and turned them around, so that they were facing the wall, hiding Snuffles from the streets.

"Why are you standing in an abandoned alley?" Sirius asked. "And WHY were you calling me Snuffles?"

"Oh, erm, uh, it's a name we made up." Fred said brightly. He couldn't tell Sirius that he'd told his grandson and his friends to call him that. "Figured we should call you Sirius in dog form, too distinctive and undog-like.

"So, what are you doing standing around up here? The entrance is down the street." Sirius said.

"Oh..Well, this was the entrance when we were kids.." George trailed off, hopelessly.

"Yeah, well its down the street now." Sirius said.

"Why would they change it?" Fred muttered.

"Dunno" George muttered back. They followed Sirius out of the alley. The light blinded them and they put their hands up to shield their eyes. Knowing they looked out of place, they hurried along. Sirius was happily sniffing his way, wagging his tail. He turned into an abandoned house, slipping through what looked like closed and barred door. Fred and George glanced at each other and shrugged. They were used to this. Platform 9 ¾ was exactly the same. Making sure no one was glancing at them, they leaned on the door and slid through. James and Sirius were waiting for them, just inside the door. There was the wand checking desk just across, in the brightly lit but small room. However, there was no one there. Fred and George followed James and Sirius to the elevator off to the side. Suddenly, there was a voice just behind them.

"Hold it right there." A gravelly voice said.

The four of them turned around to find themselves face to face with-"Moody!" Fred said, before he could stop himself.

"How the hell do you know me?" Moody growling, shoving his wand in their faces.

"er…Er..oh..um…" Fred stuttered.

"They saw you at a party at my parent's house, sir, you know, Bardia and Raina Potter? The four of us caught a glimpse of you as we left. We knew you had been invited, and well, you're rather distinctive, if I may say so, sir!" James spoke up.

"The one a few years ago?" Moody said, only slight curiosity showing on his face.

"Yes! That one!" James said, eagerly.

"Ha! I haven't been to your parent's house in a decade! No way this runt here knows who I am from that. You lied. Now. Tell me, why are you coming to the ministry? When you are supposed to be in school."

James opened his mouth but Fred cut him off. "I know we can trust him, James, its alright. He is friends with Dumbledore, we'll tell him. Er, I can explain how we know you, sir, but you don't know us. You see, we don't live now. Physically we're here. But we're not supposed to be." Fred started.

"Yes, Pr-Mr. Moody, sir Our brother's friend tripped and a time turner flew into the lit firework that we were holding. It exploded, throwing us back to this time." George finished. "I know its hard to believe, but its true.

"Really." Moody said, arching an uneven brow. "Please, continue."

"Well, we apparently landed back here, in our friend Harry P-" Fred started and then clamped his mouth shut when George nudged him. He looked horrified that he had started to say Potter. It would have told James everything. James and Sirius didn't catch it, but Moody saw it and was actually curious. His wand was lowered slightly and he had relaxed his stance. "Er-I mean, the time of the famous James Potter, here!" Fred said, the very tips of his ears gone red.  
James looked at Fred oddly. "Yeah. Famous for being hexed to death by Lily!" George added in, elbowing Fred and sniggering.

"Hey!" James cried.

"Quiet!" boomed Moody. "Why are you here?" He asked, slightly impatiently.

"Oh-"

"Right-"

"Well. To get back to the future." Fred finally said.

"The future? That's impossible!" Moody said, staring at them.

"No it's not. Because we're from it." George said, slightly obstinately.

"Well. If Dumbledore believes you, I believe you." Moody said.

"Really? Great!" Fred said.

"We need to find this device that has control of all time turners." George said.

"Yeah. We can't have these two dunderheads competing for the top spot as pranksters. Better if they go back to their old time." Sirius said, jumping into the conversation.

Moody turned around, walked towards the elevators. "Well?" he said, when no one followed him. "Do you want this device or not? Because I can get it for you."

A/N: Raina means Peaceful queen and Bardia means the Prince. Figured it'd be good for James' parents. They're rich and pureblood..I think?


	9. Of Meetings and Abductions

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N:Sorry I'm sooo slow. It sucks to be a senior. That's all I'm going to say.

"Yes! I mean, Yes, sir" Fred yelped. He glanced nervously at his twin. They had never liked having Moody around, because of his glass eye. Meanwhile, James and Sirius were bent over, laughing at Fred's voice cracking. Fred glared at them. They followed Moody into one of the golden elevators and they slowly made their ascent.

"So, where are we going?" asked George, seriously.

"The Minister of Magic's office. It's on Level 1. Fortunately, Dumbledore sent you at a good time. Almost no one is around right now, but it's not after hours, so no one really questions why you're there." Moody said, gruffly. George's fists clenched. The nerves that were shooting around his body were unbelievable. He felt like curling up, with his head in Alicia's lap. Wait; curl up with his head in Alicia's lap? Where did that come from? Shaking his head, he pushed to the side. Alicia would not exist for him unless he got back to their own time.

Fred muttered "Everything alright in your brain, there, brother dearest?" George grimaced, not bothering to answer the question. Suddenly, the cool voice announced their arrival at Level 1. They all stepped off. Moody stumped off down the hallway. Soon, they came to a plain wooden door with translucent glass. It was not particularly conspicuous. Fred grasped the door handle, which was cool and smooth to the touch. The door opened seamlessly. Moody stumped in, the wood of his fake leg smacking the floor. The twins, Sirius and James quickly followed, James quietly closing the door. Much to their surprise, however, they found that the room was occupied by a young woman with wavy brown hair. Her eyes took up a lot of her face, and she had looked up to see all of them there. Her expression was one of surprise and fear.

"Oh! Hello, Who are you?" asked Moody, almost violently. The girl gave a squeak and grabbed her wand. Moody laughed. Suddenly, Sirius stepped forward.

"Moody, stop! Can't you see you're terrifying her?" he said. He stepped calmly to the young woman and said "I'm Sirius, who are you?" he said. He let his fingers lay loose at his side.

"I..I am Anastasie." She said in a thick French accent.

"Looks nothing like Fleur." Fred muttered to George, who let out a short bark of laughter.

"You are French?" Sirius asked.

"Oui." She said simply

"Why are you in the minister of magic's office." Sirius said, disregarding their own presence.

"I am ze Ministre de Magique of le France's daughter." She said, choosing her words carefully.

"I am Sirius Black, eldest son of Araminta and Sanford Black." He bowed.

"Oh. May I ask, vat are you doing here?" She asked pleasantly.

"We're here to borrow something of the minister's. He said we could. Now, if you'll excuse me," Sirius bowed, taking her hand and kissing it. She sat again, eyeing them suspiciously. Moody clunked into the back room, which was the personal office. He returned a minute later, looking not a bit different. No mysterious lumps beneath his robes. Fred looked at him suspiciously. Suddenly, they heard footsteps hurrying along the hallway. They slowed and stopped right in front of the office they inhabited. George could feel the terror showing on his face. He glanced at Fred, Sirius, and James. They too looked afraid. George slipped his hand inside his robes and grabbed his wand. Backing from the door, he slipped to the right to block Anastasie, who was looking at all of them curiously. Moody looked a little annoyed. "It's the minister. Be prepared to obliviate him." He said.

For once, George looked dubious. "But he's the minister!" he whispered, just before the door opened.

"Moody! What are you doing here?" the minister, Addison Figg, said.

"I was just here to speak with you, regarding the safety of the French minister's daughter." He improvised. Anastasie jumped, looking curiously around at Moody.

"Oh, well, what are the rest of these young men doing here?" asked Figg.

"They are seventh years who are interested in being aurors. James Potter, Sirius Black, Fred Wesley, George Wesley." He gestured back at them. "They are tailing me for a day, to see just how difficult and dangerous being an auror can be." Sirius, James, Fred, and George all nodded vigorously.

"I've heard of the Potters and Blacks. But who are the Wesleys?" Addison said, shrewdly, measuring eyes looking at the twins.

"Oh, er, transfers, sir, from America sir," Moody said, not a sign of nervousness about him.

"Yes, sir, we came from The Salem Institute," Fred said. "But we spent a few years in Ireland when we were children, which is why we sound almost alike."

"You don't have an Irish accent, besides, you can't pick up that kind of accent unless you live there when you're two or three." Figg said, taking out his wand and pointing it at them. "I wish you would stay here. I would like some _other_ aurors to interview you. Especially since you are in my office."

"I'm afraid not. Anastasie? Come with us. We are here to protect you. Even if it has to be from the minister himself." Moody clunked over and grabbed her by the arm. Sirius flinched as Anastasie cried out in pain and surprise. Figg made to cast some sort of spell, but Moody pointed his wand at him and said "Obliviate." Figg's eyes rolled back in his head. He gained a dazed expression.

"Come on, you four. We're bringing Anastasie, because he'll have forgotten all about her." Moody said. Anastasie shook her head violently, opening her mouth to argue, when Sirius shot a silencing spell towards her. Her mouth moved, but no noise came out. They all knew she was screaming at them, however. Sirius grabbed her around the waist and led her from the room and the rest of them followed, quickly, silently. They had managed to get to get to the entrance. Suddenly, they heard a cry of stop. Without stopping, Moody, summoned a piece of parchment and muttered "Portus". He handed it to the five young people along with a small object wrapped in paper and turned around to face the speakers. Within seconds, Fred could feel the hook beneath his navel and not able to see anything. They landed with a loud thump on the floor of Dumbledore's office.

"Well. This is a surprise." A quiet voice said as the five quickly righted themselves. "What did you do to end up lying on the floor of my office?" Dumbledore asked quietly. Fred glanced up.

"We met Moody." He said simply

"Did you manage to-?" he asked quietly.

"With repercussions." George said. "This is Anastasie. Daughter of the French minister of magic."

"I see. Anastasie, pleasure to meet you." Dumbledore said. "I assume you attended Beauxbatons?" he inquired.

Her mouth moved silently. Sirius pointed his wand at her and lifted the silencing harm. "Oui, Professeur. I deed. But I am now tryinh to improve my English. I arrived today." She said, back straight. "I do not know what is going on, would someone care to inform me?" She glared at the four boys, who were looking at their feet.

"I believe Fred and George Weasley would be best able to explain." Dumbledore said.

"Weesley? I thought zey were Wesley?" she asked, looking at Fred and George.

"It's our cover name. We actually come from a pureblood English wizarding family. The Weasleys? But, we're called blood-traitors." George said. "But, that may not make much sense as to _why_ we have a cover name. You see, we're not actually from this time."

"Not from zis time? That eez, that eez preposteruz!" she exclaimed.

"Preposterous yes, but true." Fred spoke up. "We come from the future."

"Impossible." Anastasie said, crossing her arms.

"No, there's a device called the time-turner. It can send you to the past. However, we had an accident with one. It exploded practically in our hands because we were lighting a firecracker." Fred said calmly.

"I do not beleeve you." Anastasie said equally calmly.

"Believe them, Miss Bleufer." Dumbledore said, eyes calm as the sea.

"Per 'aps." She said, almost sullenly.

"I believe you will have to stay with these four until we can sort this out." Dumbledore said calmly. "They are members of the Gryffindor house, so you will have a room in the seventh year girls' dorm there." He turned back to the various parchments scattered about his desk.

Sirius took Anastasie's elbow and led her out the door, with the rest of them following. No one particularly stared as they made their way to Gryffindor tower, until-

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter and Black, abducting another innocent girl." A snide voice said from behind them.

"Snivellus, a delight to see you as always, however, we don't have time to converse with you. We, you see, have lives, and have better things to do than be in your lowly presence." James said quietly. With that, they turned and headed for the tower.


	10. Explanations and Arguments

Disclaimer: not mine, tho I Wish. If it was I'd be rich.

A/N:it'll be awhile between them, I'm sorry. I'm horrible at writing romance, so I apologize for that part.

MimiRosell3: Sorry, me neither. I had a hard time writing that. But it had to happen. So I had some lame excuse…tell me if you think of a better way…

The five entered the Gryffindor common room, to find only Remus and Peter there. Remus immediately stood, "James, Sirius, we were just wondering when you would get back! Hullo, Fred, George." He added.

"Anastasie, this is Remus and Peter." Said Sirius. "My other two best friends. She glanced at them, a slightly disdainful look when it came to the simpering Peter. She smiled wanly at Remus, wondering to herself why he looked so tired and worn.

"The girls' dorm is up that stair case. I'll explain to Lily who you are." James said. "She's Headgirl and pretty trustworthy. She'll handle it." He smiled at Lily's name. She nodded and practically ran to the staircase. "It'll say seventh year on it!" Sirius called after her. "At least, I think it will." He muttered, never having been up that staircase because of the alarm.

The six boys flopped back down. Remus was the first to speak. "So, who was she? She looked like she was a few years older than us."

"She's the daughter of the French minister of magic." Sirius said. Just then, Lily came in. She looked a little haggard around the edges.

"Lily! What's wrong?" James asked in concerned tone of voice.

"Nothing, it's just..It's just that these NEWTs are getting to me." She muttered, waving a hand.

"Are you sure? Because, I have a favor to ask of you." James said. Just then, a shriek came from the girl's stairway. Anastasie came running back down, followed by yells of "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Apparently one of your roommates was already in there." James said dryly. "This is Anastasie. We met her at the ministry of magic."

"The ministry? But when did you go to the ministry?" Lily asked, looking from James to Anastasie, who was now standing in the door way of the girls' staircase.

"Today." James said. "We needed to get something, a bit, shall we say, scarce."

"You stole something?"

"Moody did, actually." Fred spoke up.

"Yeah, we just stood there." George added.

"Well. That changes everything." Lily said dryly. Everyone could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Lily, calm down. Anastasie doesn't want to hear us arguing when she's just arrived." James said, successfully diverting her anger.

"Fine. Tell me about Anastasie." She spat. Sitting down on the couch, her back straight, she waited for them to tell.

"She's the French Minister of Magic's daughter. We met her in the Minister of Magic's office." As Lily opened her mouth James shook his head. "Anyways, I realized just now that we should continue this conversation up in the seventh year's dormitory. Fred and I have something to tell you that we can not talk about with perhaps other's ears listening." George finished, looking furtively about the room. Standing, he grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her upright. The group quietly went up the stairs, with curious looks from the two girls.

"What I have to say can not, and I mean can not, be repeated outside of this room." George said seriously. "And I want you to have an open mind. It is something that you cannot understand, perhaps, at first." Lily nodded, looking confused.

"Fred and I, we're from the future." George said, simply.

"Future? Are you mental?" Lily asked incredulously as Anastasie gasped a bit.

"Probably, so we're mental identical twins from the future. We needed a device from the Ministry of Magic. So we went, but found Anastasie." George said.

"The minister figured out that we were there to take something from him, so we had to obliviate him. Unfortunately, that included all traces of Anastasie. She had to come with us because she could have testified against us." Said Sirius.

"I see." Lily looked suspiciously at the twins again and smiled encouragingly at Anastasie.

"Really, we're from the future. We kind of appeared in front of their eyes." George said. "We'd rather go back to torturing our younger brother and sister and their friends." He smiled rather hopefully at Lily.

"Sure. And I'm a pureblood." She snapped.

"Bloody hell, Lily! I saw them appear in the middle of the hallway! There's no reason to doubt them!" James exploded.

"No reason to doubt them? NO reason? Reason in that you can't turn time back like that. That's reason." She was red in the face, raising her voice to speak to James.

"It happened, Lily, I saw it." Remus said quietly.

"Oh. Well, fine then." Lily said, sitting back down.

"So you trust Remus when he tells you the truth and not me? Oh, thanks a lot. Really. I'm dating you, but you trust my best friend more. What a load of trust I should put in you in return." James said.

"No! I didn't mean it like that James." Lily said, eyes flashing. "But, Remus is the more logical of the two of you. Besides there's two of you who aren't bonkers saying it, I guess I could believe it."

"Fine then, go off and believe Remus and not me." James said bitterly, not looking at Lily.

"I will." She said, snidely, but you could see tears in her eyes. James was determinedly staring at a bed hanging, so he didn't see it. Remus patted her back.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"We wait." George said simply. He shrugged, leaning back against a bed post.

"Wait? But…" Lily trailed off.

"Well, Dumbledore's onto something, but I think it'll take time." George explained. The room lapsed into silence, broken only by Anastasie's slight sniffles. Sirius glanced at her. He could see tears coming down her cheeks, making them shine. Getting up, he sat behind her and started to give her a back massage. Leaning forward, he whispered into her ear "Everything will be alright, you'll see." She turned back to him with a questioning glance. "Really, I promise." He said, looking at her encouragingly. She smiled a wobbly smile.

Suddenly, Remus glanced at his watch. "Whoa! It's already dinner time!" he exclaimed. With a trampling of feet everyone but Sirius and Anastasie left the room. Sirius leaned forward.

"I really like you Anastasie. I just wanted you to know that." He said, quietly and then got up and followed the rest of them.

Anastasie called after him. "Wait! Sirius, you must know, I 'ave 24 years. I am seven years older zen you!"

"I know." Sirius said, thoughtfully. "But it doesn't matter. I mean, I'm estranged from my family, so do you really think age or blood would matter to me?" he asked.

"Well, it matterz to me." Anastasie said, sounding frustrated.

"Then nothing will happen." Sirius said, turning and jumping lightly down the stairs.


	11. Planning and Discussions

Disclaimer: I only wish…

A/N:I'm amazed. Last two chapters in like, 3 days was it? Not this one, I bet…

Niwrem:Maybe you aren't reading this story, but I at some point started to write a story about the twins' seventh year. I don't remember if I posted it or not…

Amy: I try! I'm having a severe case of I already know the story in my head and its written out on paper but I can't get it onto the computer. If you get what I mean…I'm a senior in high school. Second Semester, starting on Wednesday should make it easier to post more often…Senior Slump!!!

MimiRose113:Nope, sorry, no George/Anastasie. Nope nope nope. Not happening. I was a bit surprised, but thinking about it, it makes sense. It's just that George has always struck me as the most sensitive of the twins, and compared to Sirius and James, more sensitive, like Remus. Its just the sense that I get. Or perhaps, I just like writing about him that way..Like, more mellow. Fred has more ups and downs and energy in general..On with the story..

"Oh, it's snowing." Commented Remus.

"Snowing, hmm.." Said Fred, with a glint in his eye. "I have a great idea for a prank, dorms, 9 pm." He said, cryptically. He was grinning, a sly grin. The marauders and George glanced at him curiously, then, spotting the glint, grinned to themselves. Unfortunately for them, Lily and Anastasie, who were eating breakfast a few feet away looked at them suspiciously.  
Fred and George could hear James, with his loud voice. He wasn't hurrying, that was for sure. "Yeah, so she gave me a detention! And I'm head boy!" cried James. His voice came closer. Finally, he appeared in the doorway, the adoring face of Peter just beyond him.

"What? You aren't big head boy?" asked Fred, mockingly looking horrified. "It sure looks like it." He added meanfully.

"I'm surprised he got through the doorway," said George, conversationally. James only scowled at the two of them. They grinned back, innocent looks in place. Peter looked between the three, clearly unsure of what to do. Suddenly, there was laughter from the door. Sirius and Remus had arrived. Fred and George laughed along. "We couldn't resist, Prongs, sorry. At least, you aren't as bad as our brother." George said, through his laughter.

"Yeah, he's a pompous _git_." Fred added, visciously. The marauders raised their eyebrows. "Sorry, but he is. Hard to explain, just know it has to do with You-Know-Who" he said. At their concerned looks, he bit out "Oh, don't worry, he didn't _join_ the death eaters. As I said, its hard to explain."

"Fine." Remus said. "By the way, big head boy is a good term for you. I mean, you go around so proud that you got a detention in your third week as head boy, but everyone else did it in two." Everyone laughed at that, tension forgotten. Sitting in a haphazard circle on the floor, the marauders stared at the stack of books in the center of the room as if it were a giant sphinx that refused to let them sleep until they solved its riddle.

"What is that?" asked Sirius.

"It's a pile of books, doofus." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"I know _that_. But what is it doing here, contaminating this holy room of pranks?" Sirius said in response.

"I took them out of the library." George said defensively.

"Why? We have our own mini library on jokes." James said.

"Because this is really elaborate." Said Fred, his turn to roll his eyes.

"What is it? What is it?" asked Peter.

"Shut it, you." Said Fred before he could stop himself. Peter looked taken aback. The other three marauders glared at Fred, who looked defiantly back at them until he really remembered that he was pre-betrayal. A sheepish expression took over his face. "I don't know what came over me, sorry, wormtail." He glanced at George, who was glaring at him. That was worse, to have the wrath of George on him. George didn't get angry often, but when he did, it was ugly. He groaned mentally, he was going to 'get it.' And at some random moment when he wasn't expecting it.

"Right then, shall I tell you ignorant little pups our plan?" asked George, falsely bright.

"Yes, do tell!" Peter cried excitedly, his chubby hands clapped together, his face pink with excitement, he looked adoringly at Fred, who mentally shuddered. It was unnerving to have that kind of awe induced respect. He wondered how James stood it. This _boy_ would be his and Lily's downfall, not that he knew that. And neither he, nor, George could do anything to warn him. It was horrible. And Sirius, oh god, Sirius, he would spend fourteen years in prison for the crime he didn't commit.

"Hello, Fred, Come back to Earth!" Fred opened his eyes to see himself-no wait, it was George-hovering above his face.

"I'm here, George." He said, pushing George away.

"Right, so this should be hilarious." George said, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "We wanted to rig something up so that we can have a pile of snow fall onto all of the Slytherins at breakfast. They would literally be covered in it, there food would be, so that would be ruined. Perhaps a foot deep?"

It was met with a brief silence then uproarious laughter. "Brilliant." Sirius managed to choke out. "Why didn't I think of that?" He asked.

"Because you aren't brilliant like Forge and I." Said George, assuming a superior look. Everyone laughed at him, at which he deflated, looking amused at himself.

"So, the books are for finding charms to do this." Remus said.

"Right in one." Said Fred, pointing his finger at him. A comfortable silence fell about the room as they all started to look for spells. Finally, Sirius said "Ah HAH!" He jumped up and ran into the bathroom. He came out with a full container of water. "I found a way to create snow." He explained. "Reducio." He muttered. The container promptly shrank. Sirius tossed it onto his bed table. It clattered and skittered to a stop.

Suddenly, loud voices and giggling interrupted them. They glanced at each other. Not that laughing was uncommon, on the contrary, it happened all the time. However, it was usually when the marauders were in the common room, not to sound conceited. They leapt down the stairs, making a thunderous noise as they went. At the bottom of the stairs, George and Fred crashed into James and Sirius who had stopped and were staring at two girls. Anastasie and Lily were apparently having a tickling war. They were on the ground, tickling each other with no mercy. The two boys who had been so stunned finally came to their senses and ran to the girls. Sirius grabbed Lily and James grabbed Anastasie. The pulled them apart. The girls were breathing heavily, their laughter still permeating the common room.

"What got into you, Lily?" asked Sirius. She turned back to look at him.

"Nothing." Her wide green eyes going wide with fake innocence.

"I'm not a marauder for nothing, Lily. I can tell when someone lies to me." Sirius said, eyes narrowed.

"Well….she called me a know it all." Lily said, pointing her finger at Anastasie and using an accusing voice.

"She started eet!" Anastasie cried, struggling in James' arms. "Shee called mee a girl like no uzzer! I am no girl! I am a woman!" she said. At that, the whole group of boys started to laugh.

"So that started you tickling?" asked Remus, eyebrow raised.

"Yes!" Lily said. /

"Ah." He only said in return. At this point, Lily gave a huge yawn. James let go of Anastasie who fell with an undignified "Oomph" onto the floor, butt first. She frowned at James. James, of course, was unaware of it, as all of his attention was on Lily.

"Lily? Are you alright?" he asked, concernedly.

"Yes, just tired." She said sounding exhausted. "But I've got so much to do.." she said.

"Just do your homework. I'll take care of Head's duties, tonight. All by myself." He said.

"But you can't check on the girls." Lily said, sleepily looking up at him.

"So? I'll just get Remus to do that." He said at first. "Just kidding! Kidding!" he said at Remus' glare. "I'll ask Anastasie to do it. How about it, Anastasie?" he said, glancing at her.

"Vell, after you dropped me so inconseederately, I 'ave to theenk about eet." She tapped her chin, looking thoughtful. "Very well, I will do eet." She said, after only a moment.

"Thank you!" James cried. "I didn't want to have to ask Ellen or Veronica." Relief sounded in his voice.

"What's wrong with Ellen or Veronica?" asked Lily sharply.

"Nothing!" James held his arms up. "They're just not you nor Anastasie!" he said.

George sat by the fire, staring into the flames. Fred and everyone else had already gone to sleep. James and Lily were most likely in the Head's tower. Just then, Anastasie clambered through the portrait. She looked tired. "'Ello, George." She said, curling up in a seat next to him and staring into the flames.

"Hi, Anastasie." He said quietly, quickly glancing at her. Turning back to the flames, he fell into thought again. When would they go back? Would he ever be able to see Alicia again? Wait..where did that thought come from? Like the one a week or so ago? Why was he thinking of Alicia so much? He had probably taken her for granted. Sighing, he promised himself that he would make it up to her when he got back, if he ever did get back.

"I would like to come withs you." Said a quiet voice.

"Huh?" he said, coming out of his own thoughts.

"You 'eard me. I would like to come withs you to ze future." Anastasie said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"But why?" asked George, hardly believing his ears.

"I 'ave nevair told you why I am soo happy 'ere, at 'Ogwarts?" Anastasie said. "Nor why I was in the ministair's office?" Taking her hair, she brushed it away from her neck, where there was a red burn scar about three inches tall and four inches wide. George gasped.

"What is that?" he asked, turbulently.

"It ees a cause de mon pere, my fazzer." She said quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks, hiccups coming at regular intervals.

"Why did he do this to you?" George asked.

"I don't know. But I managed to escape and come to England." She said, taking her hair back and covering her neck. "But I fear that he will find me here. If I come to the future, he cannot find me." She got up. "I am going to bed, now. Please, think about it." She pleaded.

"I promise I will." George said quietly. Although, truthfully, his mind was made up. He was going to do everything he could do to get Anastasie to come with them.

A/N: I could add more, but I figure it'd take too long, and since its been almost a month, I figured I should update…sorry for the wait, hopefully the next one won't be so long…


	12. Of Scares and Actions

Disclaimer: Plotmine. Charactersnot mine, with the exception of Anastasie and other original characters. Many things, like timeturnersnot mine.

A/N: MimiRose112: I try!

Just then, there was a scratching at the door, then, a muffled bark. Harry's face broke into a grin. He got up and bounded over to the door. As he opened it, he was mauled by a huge black dog. Harry staggered under the weight. He backed up a few steps. Soon enough, the dog dropped back onto all floors. Anastasie watched Harry close the door, still marveling at how much he looked like James. George whispered in her ear, "You might not be prepared for this…" he trailed off. Just then, Anastasie glanced back at where the big black dog had been. She gave a small shriek and leapt up. In his place, stood a tall man with unkempt black hair. His sunken eyes had fallen upon Anastasie. They widened a bit in mild surprise.

"Hello, Anastasie," he said, smiling, or leering mildly, at her. Anastasie made a fearful noise in her throat.

"Why do you know my name?" she asked, her eyes showing plain fright. She was standing now, edging towards the end of the sofa. As she passed George's feet, she stumbled a bit.

"God, it's hard to believe you passed through time, just like that, Anastasie." He said, jealousy showing through his face.

"I said, 'ow do you know my name?" Anastasie said, a sharp tone in her voice. She was beginning to fear the worst.

"I'm hurt, Anastasie." Sirius said. "After all the time we spent together back in 1977? You have to go and break my heart." He made a face.

"I don't know who you are." Anastasie spat. Although, she admitted to herself in the bottom of her heart, she had a strong notion of who it probably was.

"It's Sirius, Sirius Black, Anastasie. How could you not know my name?" he asked, in a mildly hurt tone.

"NO! You, you imposter!" shrieked Anastasie. "You cannot be Sirius. You cannot!"

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because the Sirius I knew didn't have sunken eyes that flashed of guilt and remorse every where they looked." She snapped.

"Well, then, I'm not the Sirius you knew. That's easy enough to see." He said, spreading his arms out to the side. "But I am the one and only Sirius Black, best friend of Remus Lupin, formerly of the marauders." He smiled grimly, bowing.

"Best friend of Lupin?" Anastasie said, forgetting that she didn't believe it was Sirius.

"God, Anastasie, there's so much you don't know.." he said, putting a hand through his hair.

"Well, I expected that.." She said dryly.

"You might want to sit down.." Sirius said. He waited until she had sat again, before kneeling down beside her and taking her hand. "James and Lily-oh god, Anastasie-James and Lily, they're dead." There was gasp from Anastasie. Tears rose into both of their eyes. Sirius wiped them away. "I should be used to this." He said angrily. "They died fourteen years ago!"

"Fourteen?" She asked, almost hysterically.

"Yes! Fourteen. When Harry was one! And it is all my fault!" he said, his face contorted in grief and anger. Everyone but Anastasie was looking at Sirius with a mixture of astonishment and shame. No one had realized he really still felt this way.

"Of course it isn't your fault, as if you'd betray them like that." Everyone froze at her words. The room went deathly silent, a pin hitting the floor could have been heard. "Oh, no.." Anastasie whispered, looking at all the horrified faces surrounding her. "Who, Sirius? Who?"

"It was Wormtail, Anastasie." Fred said, from just beyond the couch, a venom in his voice that normally wasn't there. "But everyone thought it was Sirius. He spent twelve years in Azkaban for it."

"Ooh, Sirius, I'm sorry." She said in a soft voice.

"Ready?" whispered Fred, his wand surreptitiously in his hand, and a small grin on his face.

"Ready." Whispered back George. They were the two who would actually activate the spell, since they weren't known for their troublemaking yet, here in this time. George smiled widely to himself. Fred didn't know what was coming to him.

"Finite Dispara Incantatem" muttered George. Above the slytherin table, a huge mound of snow appeared, and, unbeknownst to Fred, there was about a foot or two above his own head. They glanced around. No one had noticed the sudden appearance of the snow above the table, except the Marauders who were shooting excited looks at the twins.

"Cado Snow." Fred said, not particularly quietly. Several of the Gryffindors looked at him for about half a second, curiously until they heard the yells of the Slytherins. Half of them were sitting there, with looks of shock and cold on their faces. Snow covered their heads. George turned to his brother who was glaring at him furiously, a miniature mountain of snow on his head. George smiled sweetly. "You've ruined my food!" Fred grumbled. There was an uproar of laughter that swelled through the hall, including many of the teachers. Professor Dumbledore's lips were twitching in what George was sure would be a smile if it weren't for protocol.

Unfortunately for the Marauders and the twins, there was suddenly some movement from the slytherin table. A tall, soaking wet, teenage boy with oily black hair had stood up. He stalked ferociously towards them, finally standing in front of James Potter. James, of course, had stood up. "Potter, You'll regret this," he said.

"Just like I regret calling you Snivellus." James said, sarcastically.

"Oy! Snape!" cried Fred. "If you're looking for the culprit, they're here." He jabbed his thumb into his chest. Snape's hair flew as his face snapped around to look at the two twins. He only looked mildly surprised beneath his anger. Before he could do anything, a stern voice sounded from behind them.

"Nothing is happening here, right?" Professor McGonagall was glaring up at them, slightly. She was, George suddenly realized, not as tall as he had thought she was. Or she had grown between now and when they came to Hogwarts. She wasn't short, just not as tall as George had always perceived her.

"Of course not, Professor." Sirius jumped in, with a charming smile on his face. Professor McGonagall only frowned at him. She 'hmphed' and walked stiffly back up to the Professor's table. Snape stomped out of the hall, dripping water and bits of snow and ice all the way to the doors.


	13. Surprise for Alicia

A/N: I've realized this is completely AU, so there.  
Amy: I started in Harry time but then switched back to Marauder time. Sorry if its confusing. If I ever rewrite this, I'll try to do something about it.Dragonrider22: Hah, you got that stuck in my mind again, we had just gone over that on HPANA, so…yeah, it was amusing. 

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling(bless her!) no copyright infringement is meant by the following plot and use of her characters.

George glanced at Fred out of the corner of his eye, as he stood there, watching the Dream Team plus Ginny gathered around Sirius and Anastasie. He was left, standing in the middle of the room, feeling a bit left out. Not that it showed on his face. He was much too much a jokester to let anything show like that. Turning his head slightly, he caught Fred's eye and jerked his head ever so subtly towards the door. Fred, almost imperceptibly, nodded his head once.

Silent, from their years of rule breaking, they slipped from the room, rather then make a grand exit. From their, they headed wearily towards the Gryffindor common room. The halls were so familiar, that neither of them quite remembered getting from the Room of Requirement to the Gryffindor common room portrait. Instead, they found themselves standing in front of the fat lady, staring at her in bewilderment. For they had completely forgotten they did not know the password. George leaned back against the opposing wall, between the narrow glass windows that looked out on the grounds. The stone was a bit chilly, even though it was only early October. George let his eyes slide close slowly. He was so tired, but neither of them knew the password. All of a sudden-

"Acid pop, L'airy Fights!" Fred said. George cracked open an eye. A small smile twitched the corners of his mouth. His brother never gave up. He was usually the one who backed down from something if it was useless and he usually had to convince Fred that it was useless.

"It's not going to work." He mumbled. "We're just going to have to face whatever snotty nosed first year comes around so that we can get in." He actually hoped it was a snot nosed first year. They wouldn't question as much, especially the muggleborns who had no idea how this place worked, nor would they question the appearance of two seventh years. George, bent his legs, sliding down so that he was sitting on the floor, his back leaning against the wall.

"George!" called a voice from the end of the hallway. It cracked slightly and ended in a bit of a squeak. George slowly opened his eyes and moved his face to the side, so that he could see the end of the hallway. A blurry image of a girl in practice quidditch robes and a broom stood there. He couldn't quite make out her face, but he was pretty sure he knew who it was.

"Alicia?" his voice croaked, his throat scratchy. He blinked once, then twice, slowly. Slowly, his vision cleared, by which time, she was halfway down the hallway. He struggled to his feet, keeping his eyes on her. She kept striding towards him until she reached him.

"You," she said, poking him in the chest at each word, as if to enunciate better, "left before the bloody quidditch season even began, you lazy bum." She turned her head and said "that includes you, Fred. Draconis Nimble." The portrait swung open lazily.

"If you think I or Angelina are letting you off for this, mister, you are sadly mistaken." She said, not even looking at him as she stalked into the common room. Her posture was stiff, warlike. She swiveled and crossed her arms across her chest, letting her broom lean against the armchair next to her. She stared at him, almost haughtily, and waited for an answer. How could he answer her? He couldn't just say that he'd been in Marauder's time, after all. "Our first game is on Saturday. Saturday. Dumbledore told us you'd be home in time for the game, but how the bloody hell are we supposed to prepare in a week?" she asked.

The only answer George could make was "Dunno," with a small roll of the shoulders.

"Dunno" she said in a high voice, mocking him, her hands moving to her hips. George simply stared at her. She never usually acted like this. All of a sudden, her face crumpled. Her voice hitched as she spoke. "Why d'you have to go and disappear, George?" She hugged herself.

What-? Why is-? Questions stampeded, unfinished, through his mind. They left him a bewildered, powerless teenage wizard who had absolutely no idea what had just happened. Alicia had yelled at him for quidditch, poking him in the chest quite a few times-he was _sure_ he was going to have a bruise there. Then she goes and becomes all emotional. He had no idea what he'd done to incite this mood shift, nor the first mood for that matter. As a tear rolled down her cheek, his heart squeezed, in the grip of a tight vise. The blood drained from his face. He'd never made a girl cry before.

His foot moved forward, seemingly of a mind of its own. He quickly forced it back. He had no idea how to help Alicia, but he had a feeling that whatever his body thought, it was the wrong thing. He was pretty sure whatever form of sympathy he could offer was not good enough. He clenched his hands out of determination. But they were reaching towards her face anyways, uncurling, brushing back a loose tendril of hair, damp from Quidditch practice. He spread his fingers, so that they were tangled in her wavy hair and rubbed her tears away with his thumb. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes and he stared right back into her hazel eyes.

Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming exhaustion hit his body as if he had just been port-keyed somewhere. He could barely keep his eyes from closing and he could feel himself swaying. Alicia held onto his hand and backed up, tugging him towards her. She sat down, and patted the couch next to her. He sat and slowly couldn't help but let gravity have its way. He lay down, his feet propped up on the end of the couch and Alicia pulled his head into her lap.

Alicia looked down and smiled. She could never resist George. When he had disappeared like that, it was difficult, despite the fact that Dumbledore assured them that the twins were just fine, just unable to be there. Where had they been? At the moment, it didn't matter, as George was sleeping and Fred had tactfully disappeared into his dorm room, where, soon, a yell of surprise had been heard, presumably from Lee.

Just then, the portrait opened and Angelina stumbled in. "Whew, that was tiring practice, wasn't it 'Licia?" She asked, raking her fingers through her hair. She glanced at Alicia and then noticed the mop of red hair currently residing in her lap. "Is that?" she asked, her hand covering her mouth. Alicia nodded.

"Its George." She whispered. "I think Fred's upstairs with Lee." But Angelina was already heading towards the boys' dorms. She sincerely hoped Angelina walked in on Fred changing, which was entirely possible, she supposed. Not that it would matter. After all, they were in love, they just couldn't see it.

Soon enough, there were yells, crashes, all sorts of noise. Something crashed down the stairs. Lee appeared in the doorway, looking rather frazzled. Alicia smiled at him lightly. "Another hurricane Johnson?" she asked softly.

"Er, yes, something like that." Lee responded. "I'll be on the lawns if anyone needs me." He ducked out of the portrait, favoring his left ankle ever so slightly. As he left, the Dream Team, with Ginny, Sirius Black, at who she jumped a little, and a woman she didn't know. They stopped when they noticed Alicia sitting there, with George's head in her lap.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "glad to have our beaters back, right Harry?" she asked.

"Something like that." Harry said, smiling. "This is Anastasie, Alicia." He gave no further explanation of it at the moment. "And you've heard of Sirius Black, I'm sure. He's my godfather." Alicia managed a small nod. She looked back down at George, who was breathing steadily in her lap, his warm breath sliding over her knees. "Alicia, I have a favor to ask of you. Could you possibly host Anastasie in your dorm room for a few nights? Sirius has some details he has to work out before he can bring her to..his house." Harry said.

"Of course. I'm sure Angelina and Lila will be fine with that." She said, thinking of her roommates. "That's Angelina you can hear right now, by the way." She said with a small smile.

"I can tell I will already be liking her." Anastasie said, with a small smile. "A girl of my own temperament." Alicia grinned. "That's Fred she's yelling at."

"Oh, well, zen, I theenk I might just sit here and wait zen." Anastasie said, seating herself in an armchair across from Alicia. Sirius bent and kissed her on the cheek and walked hurriedly out. The Dream Team plus Ginny seemed to have disappeared, most likely to Harry and Ron's dorm room. "Zo, you play queeditch?" Anastasie said, picking at her robes.

"Er, yes, Angelina, Katie, and I are all chasers on Gryffindor's team. Fred and George are beaters, Ron's keeper, and Harry's our seeker." Alicia said.

"Queeditch is a fun game. I've never played on a team, but I 'ad such fun playing how you call them? Pick-up games." Anastasie brushed a curl back behind her ear.

"Where are you from anyways?" Alicia asked abruptly.

"le France. Eet is a beautiful countree, but zen, so is England-when it is not raining of course." She added with a small smile.

"So, you went to Beauxbatons?" she asked.

"Yess, I did."

"Did you know Fleur Delacour? She was a triwizard champion." Alicia said.

"Ah, yes. I deed. Not very well, she was only a second year when I was a seventh year." Anastasie said, after a pause in which she was thinking. The loud argument seemed to have calmed down a bit, and they could now hear themselves think.

"I suppose we should go see what we can do about getting you a bed and stuff." Alicia said, not really wanting to get up.

"That would be nice." Anastasie said, with a small smile. Alicia shifted and lifted George's head so that she could maneuver to stand. He moved slightly in his sleep but only flopped over onto his side as she stood up. Going over to the opposite end of the common room than the boys' dorms, Alicia and Anastasie walked up to the girls' dorms, chatting.

Alicia pushed open the door to the seventh year girls' dorms. "Hey Li, this is Anastasie, she'll be staying with us for a bit." Lila looked up from the book she was reading, most likely some sort of homework. She was always behind on that and always needed to work on Saturdays. She looked up and nodded, making some sort of mmm sound. Alicia glanced around the dorm, which was big for only three girls. There always seemed to be a shortage of girls in the Gryffindor tower. It was odd. At a corner, she waved her wand and a bed appeared, exactly the same as the others. Anastasie sat down on it, testing it. She smiled up at Alicia.

"Thank you." She paused then-"Do you mind if I take a nap?" Alicia noticed the bags under her eyes.

"No, not at all. Lila here won't bother you, she's too busy catching up." Alicia said. "I'll just go back down to the common room. My trunk's over there. Feel free to borrow clothes you could sleep in." Alicia turned and walked out of the room.

A/N: I was having trouble ending this. I'll probably start the next chapter with something that could have been in this chapter. Think of it as a continuation of this one.


	14. Girl Speak

A/N:I'm sorry this chapter is short, I can't t hink of anything to add to it.

Amy: I've found I have a complete mental block against writing h/g but hopefully that'll change at sometime.

Dragonrider22:er, what? **mumbles incoherently** I don't recall what you're talking about.

MimiRose113: thanks!

Ellilyo: Tell me where you're confused! I don't want to confuse anyone!

Oh, and yeah, Review after reading? Reviews are appreciated. I would love some criticism, constructive of course. I need to know what parts of my story are weak and stuff like that…

Alicia slipped back into the common room and positioned herself so that George's head rested on her lap. He stirred, turning his face so that it was facing her. He mumbled something. Alicia smiled down at him as he slowly blinked his eyes, staring up at her. He smiled lazily and moved his hands above his head during which his knuckles brushed past her stomach. She felt warmth spread from where he had touched her. But then, he had always had that effect so he shouldn't be surprised. His eyes half closed as he stared up at her, his gaze dropping to her mouth than back to her eyes.

George slowly slid back wards so that he was sitting with his legs draped across hers. He continued to look at her. He raised a hand and touched her cheek, leaning closer. She felt herself involuntarily shiver and lean into his hand. Keeping eye contact with her, he leaned closer and brushed his lips across hers. Chills traveled up and down her spine and she felt the tension in her stomach explode into tiny little bits. His kiss was smooth, but deep and passionate. Similar to chocolate, which she was addicted to.

She shifted slightly, turning to face him and wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with the hair that touched the nape of his neck. As her lungs began to demand air, she pulled back slightly and stared into his hazel eyes. He stared right back. His breath brushed her lips slightly and they parted. She let her eyes close, almost lazily. As there lips touched again, there was a scream of outrage and a humongous crash. A shout of "But this is my-" could be heard before "Get OUT!" And the sound of something thumping against the wall. Fred came clomping down the stairs, to where Alicia and George were sitting, a good two feet apart and patting there hair down. George's ears were pink.

"She's Mental, that one." Fred said as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Slowly, his eyes slid from George to Alicia and back again. A small, predatory smile formed on his face. "Welllll." He drew out the l and rubbed his hands together fiendishly. "Look at the two lovebirds." He smiled at them."

Alicia immediately went red and said "Shut your mouth Weasley" as half a joke. George was studying his hands, refusing to let his twin dig into him even further. Fred had been ribbing him incessantly about Alicia and now he'd never stop.  
Just then, Katie scrambled in. She looked the worse for the wear, with wisps of her strawberry blonde hair floating around her face, creating a semi halo and dirt smeared under her left eye and a scratch along her cheek. She was looking grimly determined, her mouth set thinly and a frown line between her eyes. "I'm going to have a black eye from that idiot Sloper. Just then she looked up and noticed the twins. "Oh thank GOD!" she cried, running forward to hug Fred and then George, who had by this time, stood up. "I don't know what we would have done." She babbled, giggling a bit.

"Well, we are perfect, after all." Fred laughed.

"If you're so perfect, where were you, leaving your friends in the dust?" Katie asked, hands on her hips. Fred and George shifted their weight and glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Katie stood there, daring them to answer the question.

Fred made a guttural sound as new footsteps were heard. "They were aiding my godfather and his friend Anastasie with something." Harry said from the doorway to the boys' dorms. The girls nodded slowly, reluctantly accepting the explanation.

"So why'd Angelina throw you out of your own room?" asked Alicia, smiling fiendishly. Katie looked quite interested in that fact. Fred's ears went red and he looked down, and looked back up. "I said something or other, joking about all the girls were just falling off my arms. I thought it was clear that it was a joke."

Alicia and Katie looked at each other and giggled. Standing, Alicia said "You're completely hopeless, Fred." And shook her head disparagingly. They walked up the stairs to the seventh years' dorm.

Alicia knocked softly on the door. "'Lina?" A muffled sound came from the room and the two took it as assign to enter. Alicia pushed the door open slightly. Angelina was sitting in the middle of Fred's bed, her eyes were red rimmed, and his sheets and blankets were pooled around her, her hands resting buried in them and clutched against her chest. She looked up at Alicia and Katie.

"Why does he have to be such an insensitive prat?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"I don't know," Katie sighed, sitting next to Angelina. "But I think all guys are. Just look at Oliver," at which she gave a wistful smile and laugh. Alicia and Angelina both laughed at that, quickly trying to hide it by coughing. Katie grinned at the two of them. "Harry says that they were helping Sirius and a friend, but that doesn't really make sense, now does it?" she continued.

"I don't see how we'll get it out of them, but we'll certainly have to." Laughed Angelina, a bit shakily. The three girls kidnapped the boys' dorms for the afternoon, at one point, Lee popped in, but seeing the girls, he immediately bolted down the stairs.


	15. Alicia Learns

A/N:Sorry, I would have updated this earlier, but for some reason, I was under the belief that I hadn't finished the chapter, but...I think its good as it is. Let me know what you think. And thanks to all my reviewers. My faulty memory isn't telling me who reviewed and said what for the last chapter.

Fred and George glanced up just as the great hall doors opened. They were sleepily eating their food, or pushing it around, as the case may be. In the doorway stood Alicia and Angelina, both looking fiendishly satisfied with themselves. That, Fred and George told each other with a look, was never ever good. Make the never evers about 50 times stronger and it would still be relavent to what they were talking about. They were talking about really really really bad. Both of them subconsciously slumped down, moving their spoons about in their grayish brownish oatmeal. They couldn't lean back more, as they were on benches, not chairs. The two girls now had the entire attention of the hall, as they were making such a dramatic entrance. Their hips swayed and they swung their arms loosely.

Professor McGonagall looked as if she wanted to murder the two girls, but Dumbledore simply glanced at her, with twinkling blue eyes and she deflated from her deep breath. She settled instead, for glaring beadily at the two girls who took no notice of her. Instead, they settled themselves next to the two weasley twins who, for once, looked entirely frightened. Angelina sat on Fred's right, snuggling right up to him, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "Its soo nice to have you back from _there_, Fred" she murmured coyly. Fred shot an alarmed look at George and could feel his arm creeping around so that it rested around her waist. "Th-there?" he stumbled.

"Yes, _there_. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." She smiled coyly up at him.

"..and I just think that it is absolutely spiffing of you to come back to us right before Christmas, after all, we knew you were thinking of us." Alicia was saying to George, who had a similar look of confusion and terror on his face. Normally, it was the twins who could handle the girls, however, it seemed, not this morning. Ron, who was sitting a few people away was shaking all over. The tips of his ears were bright red, pretty much signifying that the rest of him was too. He was bent over into his cereal, so that you could not see his face, but his hands were trembling, even though they were clamped on the table, his knuckles white from the pressure. Short bursts of air were coming from his mouth and Hermione was frowning at him.

"T-there was all nice, b-but it sure is nice to be back here with you Angie." Fred muttered, looking down. A flash of annoyance crossed Angelina's face, like a ripple in her beautiful chocolate skin.

"Fred, I think I forgot something back in our room, d'you want to help me get it?" George said, looking as if he wanted to be as far as possible from the two girls. Katie, who had made a less obvious entrance than Angelina or Alicia, was sitting a few seats down, smiling into her food, seemingly amused by the antics of her friends-in-arms. Fred and George hurried out of the hall, heads down and ears red.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Alicia and Angelina relaxed, resuming their normal posture and demeanor. They grinned down at Katie and gave her small thumbs up signs. Yes, they definitely were backing the twins into a corner. Hermione was looking at them, appearing as though she wanted to say something.

"You might not want to discover where they went." She said quietly, looking directly at Alicia, as she was the one most likely to understand. She unconsciously ran a hand through her hair.

"So says you." Angelina cut in. She tossed her head. "I, however, can not handle one of my friends disappearing for a long time and then just popping back into my life and expecting everything to go on as if it were normal." Hermione sniffed rather loudly and turned back to Harry and Ron who were placidly eating their breakfast, trying to wake up for their first class.

Angelina frowned at Alicia and mouthed wordlessly towards her. She _does_ have a point, Alicia thought to herself. Usually, if the twins are being closemouthed, it is something we don't want to know about. Alicia picked at her oatmeal. Now she felt bad, as George usually never kept stuff from her and the one time he did, she bugged him, in a _sexual_ way when they'd only first kissed yesterday. It wasn't quite a snog, yet, but it wasn't quite chaste. Cuddling, she mused. It was cuddling. And it was quite sweet. Something in her pulled whenever she thought about it, deep down in her stomach, a nice warm sensation. She supposed it was the attraction she had held for George for the last year or two. "I don't think Hermione's wrong." Alicia said, carefully. "I think that's a good situation. I also think she knows exactly what the twins are hiding from us." She looked pointedly at Hermione, who, at Alicia speaking, had spun her head around to look at her but then looked away as soon as she started to turn it around on her. Her nose was almost touching her bowl of oatmeal and her ears looked like Ron's when he was embarrassed. "Yes, in fact, I'm sure she does." Alicia said, seeing this. "Hermione, beloved friend, feel like divulging your secret to us?" She asked, playing with her spoon.

"I can't. It wouldn't be right. That's their information to tell you." She said to her oatmeal.

"Just leave her alone." Ron cut in, looking fiercely at Alicia and Angelina, something he'd never done really before. Angelina looked as if she were about to something, but she bit her retort back at the expression of protectiveness on his face. _I've got to apologize to George_, Alicia thought to herself. She put down her spoon, no longer hungry and walked out of the Great Hall without saying anything to Angelina, who looked rather sullen and Katie, who looked confused.

She walked up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower, and, turning a corner, she came face to face with Fred and George whispering in a corner.

"Yes, but-"George was saying.

"No buts, we can't tell them, they'll never be- Oh, Hi Alicia." Fred turned to look at her. George stared at her, with an impossible to read look in his eye.

"Can't tell me what?" she asked, knowing she was just digging herself deeper.

"Nothing that concerns you," Fred said sharply. George's face flashed a slightly pained face at his brother. Alicia noticed it and wondered, silently, if it were because of her. He normally seemed fine with whatever his brother said.

"George, can I see you for a minute?" she asked, already grabbing his hand and tugging on it.

"S-sure." He said, wrinkling his forehead slightly, a shock of bright red hair falling to his eyes, making him even more adorable.

Alicia walked off a bit and spoke in a low whisper. "George, I just want to apologize, I didn't realize earlier that it really might be something you shouldn't tell us. Hermione said something that started me thinking."

George looked slightly bewildered, and thoughtful, for once in his life. "That's alright?" he said. He leaned closer, an odd expression on his face. "Listen, if you come to the broom closet on the fifth floor, across from the portrait of Kane Hallifax at 9 tonight, I'll tell you where I've been." He shot a nervous look at Fred. "As long as you promise not to tell anyone. Fred doesn't want anyone to know right now, I think he's going to tell Angelina at some point, but don't let on to Angelina that you know, alright?" He gazed down into her eyes, intensely.

It was Alicia's turn to be nervous. "A-alright." She said, staring up at him. She leaned up and brushed her mouth across his, so that Fred didn't suspect anything. George's eyes widened ever so slightly, and he raised an eyebrow and smiled at her suggestively. She only blushed a little and walked away. George followed her, taking her hand and stopped her. He leaned in, kissed her and whispered "Anything for you, 'Licia"


	16. Deserted Hallways

A/N: I'm sorry, but this is the end, I didn't think the story would go anywhere after this and I'm also sorry that its soo short.

Disclaimer:Same

As George waited for Alicia, he realized that life was good. Alicia had gotten over her anger, they had grown closer and the last reminder of their adventure was leaving tomorrow morning. Just then, Alicia rounded the corner and George walked up behind her, grabbingher by the shoulders. She let out a squeak and jumped slightly. She turned around and glared up at him. He only smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her for the second time that day. Yes, Life was good.


End file.
